1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a timer which may be used in commercial, industrial and residential applications, and more particularly, pertains to a timer with lighting features which actuate when the enclosure lid is in an open position to facilitate visibility in dark environments.
2. Background Art
Timers are used for a variety of applications and purposes throughout residential and commercial buildings. Timers provide automated and adjustable control of electrical devices without having to be physically present. Timers may be used to control pools, water heaters, lights, or any other suitable electrical component. The timers may be electrically controlled or mechanically controlled, with the mechanical variety having several trippers which operate to turn on and off the electrical component at the desired time. Since a timer is adjustable, the control mechanisms must be accessible from where the timer is mounted. The timer enclosures are generally mounted to a wall, post or other structure near the electrical object they are meant to control. The overall appearance and dimensions of timers vary greatly depending on the components utilized.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing a timer having a lighting feature to allow the user to more easily see the interior of the timer housing in dark environments.